Web material are a ubiquitous part of modern life. Many web materials are processed into finished products used in a wide range of life aspects. The processing of web materials into products may include a process wherein the web material is unwound from a supply roll and subsequently processed to form at least a portion of a product. Due to the finite nature of any supply roll, it may be necessary to slow or stop the manufacturing process to replace an exhausted supply roll with a fresh roll of the web material. Slowing or stopping an otherwise continuous process for this purpose may be detrimental to process productivity and may adversely impact the costs associated with the manufacture of the finished product.
There may be a benefit to process productivity and the overall cost structure associated with producing a product from providing the web material in an uninterrupted fashion. Such an uninterrupted supply of web material may be accomplished through splicing the web material of a fresh roll to the web material of a nearly exhausted roll. The splicing of the web materials of the respective rolls may be accomplished at or near the desired production speed of the web handling process to reduce any impact upon the web handling process.